


Strawberries

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writingfish asked: Clark hand feeding Bruce while Bruce lies naked on their capes, flushed with the feeling of vibrating beads inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/148233131586/clark-hand-feeding-bruce-while-bruce-lies-naked-on

Bruce couldn’t concentrate on the strawberry in his mouth.

“Remember to chew, Bruce,”

Clark brought another chocolate covered strawberry to Bruce’s lips.

Bruce shook his head. If he accepted that, he’d choke. The vibrator inside him had been in there a while, the climb of his orgasm agonizingly slow. But he was there, he was getting there.

He let out a sharp hiss. Oh god, it’s coming.

“Bruce,” Clark whispered, leaving streaks of chocolate on Bruce’s lips.

Bruce shook his head again, this time able to swallow fruit as his toes curled into Clark’s cape that he lied on. He was so, so very close, but it he couldn’t go over the edge.

“Harder,” he breathed, his mouth finally free of food. “Harder, make it go harder,”

Clark put another strawberry in his mouth. “Eat, Bruce,”

Bruce fisted at the cape under him. Clark licked the melted chocolate off Bruce’s lips.

The tingling, warm sensation pricked at Bruce’s toes, telling him his climax was close, but he wasn’t feeling like it was about to hit him anytime soon.

When Clark saw heard Bruce swallow the fruit, he bent over to kiss him, then cranked up the setting on the toy. He wrapped his hand around Bruce’s angry, red cock, and started gently pumping.

“Hnng!” Bruce ground his hips onto Clark’s cape, wishing he was actually being fucked into the bed rather than just coming from a toy.

Bruce immediately peaked. His cock sprayed ropes of his come on his stomach. How was he to last longer? The toy had been in him for a long while, and Clark’s warm hand was too much.

Clark turned off the toy when Bruce was finally able to catch his breath. “Good?”

Bruce’s chest fell and rose as he panted. “Good,” he agreed. “Better if you fuck me after some recovery time,”


End file.
